Enchanted
by R5fan16
Summary: This is a song-fic to Taylor Swift's song Enchanted! Please give it a shot,even if you don't really like Taylor Swift,you might like my song-fic! R&R! Please! Rated K!


**A/N Hey,Here's a song-fic to the song Enchanted by Taylor Swift,the lyrics arent in it anymore because i dont want it to get deleted,some of you may know that I went to her concert two weeks ago,which was incredible btw! And I'm obsessed with this song,even though it's not on her newest album! I don't own Enchanted,Taylor Swift does!**

**This is all in Ally's POV,unless stated otherwise,but I'm pretty sure I'll write it in all Ally's POV**

"Allyson,are you ready to go now!?"My dad yelled up the stairs,he's a rich business man,and we have to go to one of his co-workers parties,and since he's rich,I have to dress up fancy. I've been to tons of these before,the reason I have to go is because my dad is very over-protective of me,and he won't let me stay home alone late at night. They're so boring,all I do is sit at one of the tables and watch everyone around me supposedly "have fun".

I looked at myself in the mirror,I was wearing a purple gown that went down to my feet,and honestly,I'll probably trip,but my dad insists,and I'm wearing black heals with it. I'm wearing sparkly eye-shadow with a little bit of eyeliner on my upper lash line,along with some pink lipstick.

"Yes father!"I reply back to him,I leave my room and (very carefully) walk down the stairs,holding onto the railing the whole way down. I met my dad at the bottom,and he smiled at me,while I just walked past him and out the door,to our awaiting limo. I hate all of this fancy stuff,it's honestly getting old,but to please my dad,I do it. Once I got to the limo,our driver Alejandro,opened the door for me. He's Spanish,but can speak good English.

"Thank you Alejandro"I thank him as I climb into the limo,he nods his head and then my dad follows in behind me.

"Ally,I know you don't want to go,but please act like you want to be there,for me"My dad pleads,I hesitate,but nod.

"I always do dad"I reply glumly,he smiles thankfully at me,while I roll my eyes and look out the window on my side of the limo. I sigh and wait till we get to the party.

When we arrived,I waited for Alejandro to open the door,and when he did,he gave me his hand and helped me out,my dad followed me again. The house was huge,with pillars on each side of the door. All the lights in the house are on,which is a lot,I wonder how much hydro costs,whatever.

I slowly walk up the steps to the doors,when me and my father arrive to the door,he rings the doorbell. A woman,who looks about mid thirties,answers the door wearing a maids outfit.

"Ah,Lester,Allyson,come on in"She says,I stare at her weirdly,wondering how she knows my name,but then realize she probably has something that has our names and pictures on them so she doesn't let someone in that doesn't belong there,wow,talk about high maintenance.

"Thank you"I smile at her,I walk into the house and look around the whole house. It's not any smaller on the inside then it looks on the outside,it actually looks bigger inside. I walk down the few stairs that lead to the main room,when I arrive there,I see some people that I'm familiar with,and people I'm not so familiar with.

"Hello Allyson"A lady says,I fake smile at her and greet her with a quick "hello". This happens a few times,people I don't know saying hello and me fake smiling and saying it back. I sound like one of those broken string dolls,I do the same thing over and over again,until it becomes more of a chore then anything else.

"Allyson,dear,you look all grown up now! The last time I saw you...you were in diapers still"A lady laughs,and I force a laugh and smile at her.

"Yeah"I said,she hugged me and I hugged back,even though I have no idea who this woman is. Once she finally leaves me alone,I shift my eyes all over the room,until they land on someone else's eyes,more like,a teenage boys eyes. He looked around my age,and had gorgeous brown eyes and bleach-blonde hair,and he was wearing a tux and a purple tie,which matched my dress. He smiled at me and I returned it,this time it was real,not fake.

He looked at me curiously,almost if asking "have we met?" and I shook my head,but smiled at him anyways. He slowly started sauntering over to me,trying to make it through all the people without pushing them,and I meet him in the middle,we start off with a conversation,you know,the usual things,name,age,hobbies,interests, favourite colour,that kind of stuff. I found out that his name is Austin Moon,son of Mike Moon,who is another one of my dads co-workers,he's seventeen,like me,he loves music and likes to sing,also like me,but his dad wants him to go into the business industry,so he has no support,because his mother just picks his dads side,and that his favourite colour is yellow.

He asked me if I would like to dance,I agreed,only because this may be the last time I ever see him again. We dance and dance,until my father walks up to us and tells me it's time to go,I tell him I'll meet him in the limo. Austin looks sad that I have to leave,and I'm not feeling much better about the situation,but I have to go before my father gets impatient. I started walking towards the doors,until I feel an arm pull me back,I look at Austin expectantly,and he kisses my cheek. I blush and say goodbye,and walk outside to the limo,still blushing. I blush all the way back to my house,and go upstairs to my bedroom and change into my pajamas. I sit on my window sill with my knees up to my chest and stare out my bedroom window,thinking about different questions and answers,but one question I didn't have the answer to,was who did Austin love,what if he has a girlfriend? What if I never see him again,I really want to,but what if I don't? This question kept me up until two AM,when I finally decided to call my best friend Trish.

She answers angrily,and yells at me because it's two AM. I tell her a little bit about the situation,and she agrees to come over. When she arrives,I answered the door and pulled her up to my room,before my dad can yell at me. When we get up to my room,she lies on my bed with her head leaning against the backboard,I start pacing from my window,to my door which was on the opposite side of the room.

"Quit pacing would you? You're giving me a headache"Trish grumbled,I stopped pacing and sat down in my chair that was opposite of my bed.

"Sorry,I just,is it bad that I wish he would come here and see me?"I asked quietly,she shrugged.

"I don't know,maybe not,maybe it's a good thing,maybe you finally found the one"She explains,I think about this,what if I have found my one? And I just let him go,and I might never see him again.

I wake up the next morning,with Trish laying on the bed and me in my chair,I guess we fell asleep like this,in the same places we were last night. I looked at the clock that was on my bedside table,it was 10:00 am. I really hope,actually I'm praying,that last night was not the last time I'll see Austin Moon,I hope that it was the start to a new beginning. I'm not going to be able to stop thinking about him,until I see him again. Why didn't I think about getting his number last night!? Stupid,Stupid,Stupid! I left too soon for my liking,the only reason I didn't want to leave was because Austin was there. Stupid dad,why did we have to leave so early?

I hope he's not in love with someone else,I hope he doesn't have another girl. I've been thinking about Austin all day,Trish left this morning around 11,it's now 7:00,and I've been thinking about Austin since then. I turned on the radio,and the song me and Austin were dancing to last night came on,and I started twirling and dancing alone. I really hope I'll see Austin again.

When the song ended,the doorbell rang. I ran to answer it,I pulled the big wooden doors open (we live in an old mansion,and it has big wooden doors) and saw Austin standing there. I was in shock,I smiled and ran to hug him.

"What are you doing here?"I asked him,still hugging him tight.

"I asked my dad where you lived,I had to see you again"He whispered,I squeezed him tighter and smiled.

"I wasn't sure if I was going to see you again"I whispered back,he pulled away but still held onto my waist.

"Well you did"He replied,looking me in the eyes.

"I know,and I think you should know,it was enchanting to meet you"I replied,he smiled and leaned in,I of course,met him in the middle,and well...you know the rest.

**FINISHED! I hope you enjoyed this! It has kind of a different ending then the song,but I wanted to end it happily! I don't own Austin and Ally or Enchanted by Taylor Swift!**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :)**


End file.
